


the men of ill intent

by neun_geschichten



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>хотела написать, что доверие приходит с годами, и с ними уходит страх, но вообще лучше сказать, что ложки нет, пушто я ваще хз, о чем написала лол. это фик о факапнутых хэдканонах и бромансе, о возможном преканоне, и как уэсли стал тем, кем он стал.<br/>есть спойлеры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the men of ill intent

**Author's Note:**

> в моем хэдканоне Уэсли гей

\- Ассистент, Уэсли, не секретарша. Знаешь, в чем разница? Случись что, тебе придется вытирать задницу его собачонке или мыть полы.  
\- У него есть собачонка?  
\- Нет, но обычно ее отсутствие ничего не меняет.  
\- Зачем ты мне это говоришь?  
\- Чтобы ты понимал разницу в зарплате. Скажем так, костыль звучит более гордо, чем нянька. А знаешь, почему? Потому что компенса...  
\- Ты перегрелся, что ли? Хватит чушь пороть.  
\- Я поставил на тебя, Джим, пообещал, что ты лучший, ладно? И я верю в это. И в то, что ты продашь свое мидзуагэ дороже, чем кто бы то ни было.  
\- Заткнись, Шеннон.   
  
Уэсли никогда раньше не слышал о Фиске, тот как большинство богатеев с заскоками предпочитал не светиться. И дело было не в природной скромности, как думал Уэсли сначала, а в том, что искусственная недоступность автоматически поднимала этих людей в глазах других на новый уровень. На деле же все наверняка было куда проще. Боязнь публичных выступлений, неуверенность в себе, мания преследования, детские травмы. Наверно поэтому вокруг него выстраивалось настолько смехотворное количество догадок и предрассудков.  
  
На собеседование его послал близкий друг профессора Цзайфу, преподававшего Уэсли китайский. Не посоветовал и не порекомендовал, а послал. Его просто привезли в один из дней в офис и недвусмысленно намекнули, что это тот случай, когда надо произвести впечатление. "Это твой шанс на большое будущее, Уэсли". "Еще раз скажешь про мидзуагэ, я тебя побью".   
  
Его интервьюером не был Фиск, а судя по бесстрастной, постной роже - человек нештатный. Скорее всего, кто-то дохрена разрекламированный в этой сфере, с неприлично высоким окладом. Уэсли по себе знал, что обещание больших денег делает удивительные вещи с людьми и их способностями, но ничто никогда не сравнится с личной заинтересованностью. Постномордому деду перед ним, который спрашивал о его успехах на экономическом второй час подряд, было ровным счетом насрать. Он искал в Уэсли те качества, которые ему написали на бумажке. Весь его потенциал ограничивался этими скупыми прилагательными. Этот факт говорил еще и о том, что ассистент Фиску был просто жизненно необходим. Без человека, который мог бы считывать информацию не только в брошенных вскользь фразах и выражениях лица и понимать с полуслова, он был словно турист на фондовой бирже, где все орали и размахивали руками. Фиску нужен был человек, который бы фильтровал весь этот шум, оградил его от лишних, ненужных связей, и свел к минимуму любое общение с посторонними. Один этот седовласый мужик напротив красноречиво выдавал нелюбовь Фиска к регулярным взаимодействиям с людьми. Вероятно, он выбрал его по принципу "лучшее в списке", а нередко лучшее в списке оказывается редкой херней.   
  
В момент, когда Уэсли это понял, ему захотелось узнать о требованиях Фиска от него самого. Эта его внезапная дерзость пахла безрассудством, но рядом не было никого, кто мог бы его остановить. Уэсли, как слепой, ходил по лезвию ножа. Их снимали, это безусловно, и, просто понадеявшись на удачу, Уэсли посмотрел в камеру и попросил о личной встрече. На этом его интервью закончилось, резко оборвавшись на вопросе о политических взглядах. Его вежливо проводили до лифта, спустились с ним в холл, пожелали приятного дня и при этом не дали и слова сказать.  
  
Через два дня за ним приехал тот черный Кадиллак, в котором тебя увозят либо в Белый Дом, либо за лесополосу. На заднем сидении его ждал Уилсон Фиск.  
  
От его тихого и вкрадчивого голоса становилось не по себе, а по телу бегали мурашки. Уэсли не мог сказать, насколько этот человек был его старше, но глаза выдавали годы тяжелого труда, тайны, бесчеловечность, железные принципы и отсутствие границ. Мысленно Уэсли перебрал все имена известных ему мафиози, ни один из этих клоунов не походил на Фиска. А Фиск явно был плохим парнем, от него метафорически прямо несло кровищей, холод пробирал Уэсли до самых костей, заставляя слабеть ноги, когда он смотрел в эти глаза и пытался абстрагироваться от собственных ощущений, чтобы не прослушать вопрос.  
  
Впрочем, Фиск их не задавал, от этого становилось еще страшнее. Он просто рассказывал Уэсли, что он видел.   
  
\- Ты так уверен в том, что справишься, поэтому захотел личной встречи, - сказал он. Как будто во время интервью читал все его мысли.  
\- Ты хорошо разбираешься в людях, знаешь, как работают отношения, и этот город еще не успел тебя испачкать. Ты чистый, Уэсли, в прямом и переносном смысле, - сказал он, как будто в криминальной вселенной Фиска это имело хоть какое-то гребаное значение.  
  
У каждого должно быть место в жизни. Кожаное сидение Кадиллака и зыбучие пески Адской Кухни показались ему довольно комфортабельными. Уэсли уже тогда, сидя в машине, понял, что если он сейчас увязнет, ничто в этом мире не сможет очистить его. От чего, он не хотел и немного боялся думать. Он не подписывал никаких контрактов с дьяволом, но соглашаясь на работу с Фиском, понимал со всей ясностью, что это навсегда. Возможно, он был обречен, и ему было суждено идти этой невидимой тропой, которую лишь можно смутно ощущать под ногами на пути к неизбежному.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Спустя месяц после своего назначения, Уэсли по просьбе мистера Фиска переехал поближе к его пентхаусу. Это был замечательный дом на сорок восьмой, светлая, обставленная каким-то модным дизайнером квартира, полностью готовая к эксплуатации - привози вещи и живи. Собственность принадлежала Фиску, поэтому Уэсли платил минимальный взнос. Он не испытывал какой-то особенной радости по этому поводу. Старался по мере возможностей, но у него все равно плохо получалось. Он не мог почувствовать себя комфортно, квартира по его меркам была шикарной: просторной, с высокими потолками и панорамными окнами на одной из стен. Все это не подходило ему. Уэсли пытался убедить себя, что со временем все изменится, а пока просто нужно привыкнуть. К тому, что в его новом доме, кажется, можно было припарковать аэробус. Немногочисленное барахло, которое представляло его личное имущество, заняло в роскошной квартире один шкаф и пару ящиков комода в спальне. Сам Уэсли занял в огромном пространстве дорогих поверхностей и мебели экстракласса полкровати, стакан в ванной комнате, одно кресло и двадцать квадратных футов в гостиной перед панорамным окном. Примерно такую же картину видел каждый вечер из своего пентхауса Фиск.  
  
Все было таким красивым, старания дизайнера оценил бы даже тот, кто по жизни заморачивается только едой и местом любимой команды в турнирной таблице. Уэсли долго привыкал к собственности, каждый раз, когда возвращался поздно ночью, заставлял себя бросить пиджак на спинку дивана, выставить на стол рядом с бансаем бутылку джина, коварно не закрыть дверцу шкафа, доказать самому себе, что во дворце живет обычный человек. Оставить везде следы жизнедеятельности - брызги от зубной пасты на дне раковины, любимую футболку на кровати, одинокий яблочный огрызок на кухонном столе.   
  
Наверно Фиск не хотел, чтобы Уэсли оставался обычным человеком.   
  
Пока что обязанности Уэсли ограничивались мелкими поручениями, он просто большую часть времени ходил за ним по пятам и делал серьезное лицо, пытаясь уловить важные детали, которые помогут ему в будущем. Он понятия не имел, по большому счету, на что именно стоило обращать внимание, поэтому просто запоминал все без разбора. Что Фиск предпочитает пить на завтрак, на обед или ужин, как ведет себя с людьми, как обращается к ним; смотрел на его мимику, на жесты, на походку. Выглядел со стороны, скорее всего, как влюбленный пес, но его это мало волновало. Ему нужна была информация о хозяине, и он цедил ее, как фильтр, по капельке.  
  
Было сложно, он много переживал по этому поводу, и когда его откровенно доводила собственная беспомощность, он даже не знал, к кому обратиться за поддержкой. Он подписал много документов о том, что никому и ничего не расскажет о Фиске и его делах. С таким набором даже к мозгоправу не поскребешься в дверь, а штатных у Фиска не водилось. Уэсли где-то глубоко в душе считал, что тому бы тоже не помешал врач, но потом понял всю глупость этого предположения. Если Фиск начнет копаться в себе, содрогнется вся Адская Кухня.  
  
Из подобных размышлений и самокопаний состояли практически все его вечера, он заканчивал позже обычных клерков, появлялся на собственном пороге сильно после одиннадцати, ему даже иногда не хватало сил, чтобы заказать еды из ближайшего тайского ресторана. Впрочем, оно было и к лучшему, там все равно готовили не очень. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, а у Уэсли для этого был целый месяц. Единственное, что его радовало, - это личный водитель. Иной раз ноги в прямом смысле не ходили.  
  
Неудивительно, что из-за такого графика, нервозности и нерегулярного питания у него начал побаливать желудок. Работа на Фиска предусматривала отменную страховку, и как бы смешно это ни было, врач посоветовал Уэсли то, что и так уже знал: больше спать, меньше пить и не жрать всякую хрень у тайцев.   
  
В один из вечеров Уэсли решил, что настало время для устоявшейся жизни ассистента очень важного криминального босса. Так он решил уже после трех стаканов джина, но смысл был один. Надо что-то сделать со своим питанием и прекратить жрать Пхат Си Иу. Уэсли решил приготовить себе стейк с овощами. И все шло по плану, как он любил, ровно до тех пор, пока он не сел за стол, не набил рот сочным мясом и не прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.  
  
Ему пришло сообщение. Оповещение о поступлении средств на счет от Уэллс Фарго. Через этот банк Уэсли получал зарплату. Еще не получал, но судя по отправителю - только что получил. Первую.  
  
Отпив пива, Уэсли внутренне порадовался, что завтра сможет куда-нибудь потратить деньги, а потом он открыл сообщение и подавился. Говядина встала ему поперек горла, и он выронил телефон, схватившись за края стола. Вдохнуть не получалось, Уэсли беспомощно заскреб ногтями по столешнице, схватил стакан с пивом, опрокинул в горло, но пиво только вылилось наружу, запачкав ему футболку и домашние брюки. Он не мог ни сглотнуть, ни набрать воздуха, чтобы откашляться, кусок застрял - ни туда ни сюда. Паника разом охватила его, волна жара и мокрых мурашек прокатилась вдоль позвоночника. Уэсли увидел свое отражение в окне, и на лбу мгновенно выступила испарина, он жутко перепугался и прием Геймлиха вспомнил только тогда, когда перед глазами начало темнеть. Он из последних сил навалился на край стола, потом еще раз и еще, пока ему не удалось кашлянуть, и кусок говядины не выпрыгнул на тарелку. Из глаз брызнули слезы, Уэсли надрывно закашлялся, трясущимися руками дотянулся до графина с водой и отпил прямо из него.  
  
Когда он успокоился и отдышался, то проверил телефон еще раз. Первое, что он почувствовал - страх. Такие деньги не платили обычным ассистентам, а для необычного ассистента Уэсли еще ничего не сделал. В тот вечер он так и не смог нормально поесть, не смог начать ту самую устоявшуюся жизнь. Через несколько лет, прокручивая в голове перед сном какие-то моменты из прошлого, он понял, что именно в тот вечер он осознал, во что он ввязался. Именно в тот момент он почувствовал настоящий страх, тот, который заставляет людей совершать разные необдуманные поступки. Тот, который притупляется только с годами, вымываясь из человека потоками чужой крови, сбиваемый о костяшки тысячами вынужденных ударов, забываемый сквозь алкогольную пелену сотен литров виски и часами больного, беспробудного сна.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Фиск периодически знакомил его с разными людьми. Бухгалтеры, биржевые брокеры, коронеры, судьи, менеджеры из управляющих компаний, работники службы безопасности, осведомители, личные врачи, полицейские, детективы, недоразвитый портной, уборщицы, какие-то мафиози. От того, насколько быстро телефонная книга Уэсли полнилась с каждым днем, хотелось выстрелить себе в ухо. Не то чтобы Уэсли когда-либо держал в руках оружие, но гипотетически он бы мог из двух сложенных пальцев пустить себе гипотетическую пулю в башку. С той же скоростью увеличивалось количество алкоголя в его доме. Он не позволял себе лишнего, но на имеющиеся деньги с помощью одного старого, ворчливого сомелье научился совмещать приятное с полезным. Джин и виски до сих пор играли первые роли в его баре, но теперь к ним присоединился винный шкаф, за который с него содрали кучу денег, и в этом винном шкафу Уэсли решил хранить свои маленькие победы. По бутылке на каждую. Со временем он бы мог собрать завидную коллекцию.  
  
Было приятно занимать свой ум чем-то помимо работы. Учитывая, что с бансаем у них не срослось. Как и со многими другими вещами вначале.  
  
Например, с оружием. Уэсли малодушно предполагал, что все-таки обойдется, что Фиск не такой уж и мегаломан, впечатление которого порой производил, и не станет своего личного ассистента обучать искусству мокрухи. Уэсли ошибался.  
  
Следующим утром на Уэсли выписали Глок и подобрали ему кобуру, а в его новой квартире появился вместительный сейф с боеприпасами и Ремингтоном.  
  
"Это Адская Кухня, Уэсли".   
"Частично мои дела касаются и Гарлема. Ты был в Гарлеме, Уэсли?"   
  
Сначала он научился разбираться в винах, а потом - стрелять.  
  
Фиск был мудрым человеком, он не пытался ездить на камне и требовать невозможного от людей. Уэсли практически ничего не знал о преступной деятельности своего босса, знал только о ее наличии. Но ни то, как оно работает, как ведутся дела, что происходит в тени - не имел ни малейшего понятия. В конце концов, рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Уэсли безупречно выполнял свои обязанности, со временем вместе с благодарностью за его службу приходило доверие. Фиск начал пускать его в свой дом, и вскоре часть времени Уэсли работал там. Было странно иногда видеть босса в халате, но в этой жизни ко всему привыкаешь.  
  
\- Останься на ужин, Уэсли, - как-то сказал ему Фиск.  
В том, что он находился в доме своего босса, было что-то интимное. Уэсли не позволял себе вольностей, с его языка никогда не слетало ничего, кроме "сэр", он не фамильярничал и даже в мыслях не кичился тем, что его подпустили так близко. Ему было важно оставаться даже внутри таким, каким его увидел Фиск в первую встречу, как будто это что-то значило. Ему предложили вести себя, как дома. И он вел себя, как у себя дома. То есть так, как будто он в гостях. Ничего сложного.  
В тот вечер Уэсли узнал, что Фиск неплохо готовит, и, поужинав, он с удовлетворением заметил, как его жизнь с недавних пор уже начала приобретать смутные, плавные формы устоявшейся.  
\- Расскажи мне о себе, Уэсли. У тебя есть семья?  
Фиск наверняка знал его дело вдоль и поперек. И то, где он вырос, во сколько лет у него не стало сначала мамы, затем отца. Когда и при каких обстоятельствах он переехал в Нью-Йорк, где он учился и каких успехов достиг. Сколько у него было бойфрендов, и с какими из них он сожительствовал. Была ли у него собака, есть ли у него левые счета в банках, есть ли водительские права, за кого он голосовал и какими заболеваниями переболел за все свои двадцать семь лет. Уэсли понял, что таким образом его приучали говорить правду. Очень деликатно для такого человека, как Фиск. Это было отличительной чертой во всех его делах, об этом Уэсли узнал много позже.   
\- Нет. Уже нет, - Уэсли старался не нервничать и не сжимать столовое серебро в руке слишком заметно, однако ладони все равно предательски потели.  
\- Мне жаль, - Фиск так говорил, как будто ему действительно было дело до того, что Уэсли довольно рано остался сиротой. Может, ему и показалось, но на миг лицо Фиска приобрело оттенок какого-то странного удовлетворения, словно ему понравился этот ответ.   
\- Это было давно, - Уэсли улыбнулся только губами и отпил вина.   
  
Фиск в тот вечер рассказал, что забил отца молотком, когда был маленьким, и что они с матерью разделали его труп и неделю носили мешки на реку. В тот момент Уэсли, наконец, провел связь между реальностью и размером зарплаты. Все встало на свои места, но никаких особых эмоций или мыслей по этому поводу так и не пришло.  
  
Уэсли подумал, что Фиск убил отца, защищая мать, когда тот произнес это вслух.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Фиск никогда не был хорошим человеком, в нем не было ни капли светлого, ни единого пятнышка, ни единого проблеска. Только тьма, реализм и все самое жуткое, что хранит человеческая природа. Кто-то мечтательно заблуждался на его счет, полагая, что Фиск благороден, добр или справедлив. Уэсли смотрел только на силу, на верность идеям и принципам, на трудолюбие и бесстрашие. Постепенно вытеснив из поля зрения остальное, Уэсли полюбил этот образ настолько, что работа на Фиска для него стала жизнью.   
  
В его ведении было все. От рубашек в чужом шкафу, перегона отмытых денег на офшоры до свежести яиц в холодильнике и регулярных пирожных для миссис Вистейн в хосписе. Уэсли знал, сколько часов в сутки спит Фиск, сколько у него денег, что он собирается сделать с Адской Кухней и что ему для этого понадобится. В этом заключалась его работа, и он любил ее достаточно сильно, чтобы не обращать внимания на усталость. Никто никогда не говорил ему о том, чем он должен заниматься в жизни. О важности своего места в этом бесконечном потоке, о самореализации, как чем-то более важном, чем устройство жизни традиционным способом, создание семьи и рождение детей. Уэсли сам никогда не придавал этому значения до тех пор, пока не стал замечать, что получает от жизни не только желаемое, но и какую-то внутреннюю, очень глубокую, личную удовлетворенность. Это чувство было новым, необычным. Оно ощущалось, как приятная тяжесть в теле, немного как комок ваты в горле, как распирающая легкость за грудной клеткой и как желание никуда не торопиться.   
  
Если бы кто-то раньше рассказал ему о том, что покой приходит только тогда, когда ты правильно складываешь свою жизненную мозайку, он бы не стал тратить время на всякий бред: на попытки начать профессионально играть в бейсбол, уехать в Китай практиковать язык, поступить в Гарвард, примерить чужие сценарии и прочие неудачные тычки пальцем в небо. Но Уэсли никто ничего не рассказывал, поэтому прежде, чем узнать, каково это, когда ты крепко спишь ночью, потому что тебя не мучает назойливая мысль о проебанной жизни, он хорошенько с этой жизнью потрахался. Ему не было легко с Фиском, но, что важнее, иначе ему и не хотелось.  
  
Раньше его зарплата позволяла носить парочку дорогих по его меркам костюмов, две пары туфель на сезон и подаренные коллегами часы. Общество Фиска заставляло Уэсли смущаться своего внешнего вида. С этого началось его неуемное желание соответствовать. То, во что он одевался, и как себя подавал должно было говорить о чем-то, нести свой смысл, иметь второе дно. Уэсли отточил свой вкус со временем и не без помощи, но то, что получилось в итоге - радовало его едва ли не больше чем другие, более стоящие привилегии его должности. Он смотрел на себя в зеркало и точно знал, что именно и в каком порядке будут думать те, кто его увидит. Он точно знал, какой эффект произведет. Подбирая галстуки, рубашки, костюмы, туфли, носки, запонки, очки, мелкие детали с тем же старанием, с каким следил за тем, чтобы поручения Фиска исполнялись максимально точно и быстро.  
  
Неизменными оставались только часы. Те самые, что ему подарили на день рождения на его первой работе. Дешевые, если судить относительно других предметов его гардероба, но элегантные. Он прятал их под рукавом пиджака, потому что с его новым статусом такие было не столько неуместно носить, сколько стыдно. Ремешок из неестественно рыжего кожзама кое-где протерся и потрескался, но удобно сидел на руке. Они бы прокатили за антиквариат, если бы не были китайскими.  
К каждым днем Уэсли узнавал все больше и больше. Людей, факты, информацию, истории, слухи, новости. Чем глубже он погружался в криминал, тем сильнее росла в нем неприязнь. Он не был глупым и никогда не заблуждался насчет методов, которые использовались для ведения дел в мире Фиска. Через два года он перестал морщиться, наблюдая, как очередному должнику разбивают лицо в бесформенный, ярко-красный фарш. Он сам очень быстро научился шантажировать, причем делать это эффектно. Довел этот навык до такого совершенства, что до рукоприкладства доходило очень редко. Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы избежать неприятных вещей. Как-то Леланд очень восторженно отозвался об этом таланте Уэсли, и Фиск на это только тихо ухмыльнулся. Он видел Уэсли насквозь, и тому оставалось только поджимать губы, согласно опуская взгляд. Не стыдясь, но и не опровергая. В конце концов, когда Фиск приказывал ему выбить дурь из какой-нибудь пешки, Уэсли делал это на совесть.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
С мафией в Нью-Йорке дела обстояли не самым привлекательным для Фиска образом. Ему не было дело до семей, которые не имели влияния в Адской Кухне, а та, что имела - доставляла много головной боли. От того, насколько упорно будут сопротивляться итальянцы, зависело, будет ли Фиск принимать крайние меры. Уэсли сверх того, что от него требовалось в переговорах с ними, старался больше улыбаться там, где это было уместно, и быть более доброжелательным. Наверно он слишком заметно создавал эту атмосферу - после очередной встречи Фиск сказал, что им нужно поговорить. Уэсли уже примерно знал, о чем будет разговор и как нужно будет себя вести, чтобы не вызвать негативного отклика.  
\- ДиМарко - жадный и недальновидный идиот. Он может говорить о том, как его все устраивает бесконечно долго, пока не подгадает удобного момента и не приставит к твоей голове пистолет. Это и будут те несколько секунд, когда он соизволит сказать обо всем честно, только вот ты уже не сможешь ему ответить. Он никогда не уступит эту часть Адской Кухни, их семья и так на грани.  
\- С мафией непросто, - начал Уэсли, но тут же замолк, когда Фиск оторвал взгляд от ночных улиц и медленно протекающих мимо фонарных огней и пристально на него посмотрел.   
\- С ними будет просто, когда мы уберем этого капо.   
\- Наши связи в полиции не дают точной информации, я так думаю, они еще сами не знают, стал ли он новым боссом или нет.  
\- Даже если стал, то это вскоре не будет иметь значения. Что ты узнал?  
\- Его пасынок работает брокером, думаю, это через него проходят все махинации. Так легче всего замести следы. Я договорился о встрече в пятницу.  
\- Леланд сказал, что японцы привезут деньги завтра в течение дня, скорее всего, утром. Нужно прогнать их через банк, затем перевести нужным людям.  
\- У нас и без денег достаточно данных, чтобы обвинить итальянцев в рэкете, - Уэсли помолчал, глядя на Фиска, и потом добавил: - Или вам спокойнее, когда нужные люди куплены?  
Фиск кивнул.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь спросить?  
Уэсли не хотел, но у него не было выбора. Он прочистил горло и спросил:  
\- Когда?  
\- Уже очень скоро. Я хочу, чтобы ты подготовился, Уэсли.  
  
Подготовка представлялась Уэсли сценой из дешевого ситкома. На деле же он просто пил. Как еще вытравить зудящий страх неизбежности, он не знал. Никто бы в здравом уме не поручил ему убийство ДиМарко, зная, что до этого он даже на охоте ни разу не был. Этот дед был слишком важен для Фиска, чтобы допустить вероятность ошибки. Все должно было пройти идеально.  
  
ДиМарко никогда не ездил один, вокруг него постоянно крутилась охрана, Уэсли мог поспорить, что его личный телохранитель видел такие вещи, о которых лучше никогда никому не рассказывать, ведь тот наверняка пас своего босса даже в сортире.  
  
Пасынок ДиМарко приехал в тот вечер с ним, но остался в машине. Фиск кивнул Уэсли, как бы говоря, что это ничего не меняет, и они вчетвером направились к заливу. От промозглого, влажного ветра и шума слабых волн тело пробирала мелкая, зябкая дрожь. Было не разобрать, была ли это морось, или просто капли воды порывами ветра поднимало в воздух. В расстегнутом пальто, под которым неприятной тяжестью давила на плечо кобура, Уэсли замерз в первые же несколько минут.   
ДиМарко, как и говорил Фиск, делал вид, что его все устраивает, что он положительно смотрит на исход сделки и на то, как отнесутся к ее условиям другие члены семьи Дженовезе.   
  
Ровно в половину десятого у Уэсли зазвонил телефон, и он, подняв руку, затормозил, развернулся спиной ко всем, принимая вызов, непринужденно заговорил о всякой несерьезной чепухе, о времени выезда личного водителя, смене покрышек и чеке за техосмотр. При повороте глушитель у пистолета уперся ему в бок, и волна жара прокатилась по телу. Уэсли взмолился, чтобы очертания пистолета никто не заметил. Телохранитель ДиМарко, как и предполагалось, только проводил Уэсли хмурым, немигающим взглядом и продолжил шагать чуть позади босса. Уэсли медленно развернулся на каблуках, немного задрав голову, и осмотрелся. Что-то одобрительно промычал, изображая беседу. Они были одни.  
  
Он плохо чувствовал тело, руки будто онемели, и в ушах гулко застучала кровь. Он испугался, что у него дрогнет рука в нужный момент, и чуть было не выронил телефон. Досчитав до трех, он приказал себе не думать, задержал дыхание, опустил трубку, второй рукой залез под пиджак и вытянул пистолет. Мушку вело то вниз, то влево, Глок будто резко стал весить несколько килограмм. Уэсли выстрелил и чуть пошатнулся от отдачи и негромкого, сочного хлопка. Тело словно одеревенело, когда он понял, что промахнулся. Судорожно всосав воздух через сжатые зубы, Уэсли выпустил всю обойму, чудом оставшись в живых, когда этот громила тоже полез за пушкой, одновременно пытаясь прикрыть ДиМарко. Уэсли на ватных ногах подбежал ближе, его трясло от макушки до пяток, он двумя руками схватился за рукоять и выстрелил почти в упор.  
  
Когда телохранитель, словно споткнувшись на ровном месте, повалился вперед и мешком упал на бетонную набережную, ДиМарко отскочил в сторону и испуганно вскинул руки. Фиск ударил его в ухо. ДиМарко хрипло охнул и упал, неуклюже приземлившись на задницу. Очки отлетели к ногам Уэсли, он как статуя замер, выпучив глаза и глядя, как Фиск навис над стариком смертоносной горой и сжал огромные руки на его горле. ДиМарко вмиг побагровел, забулькал, начал дрыгать ногами, но в какой-то момент изловчился и смог вытащить из кармана стилет. Он замахнулся им и рассек воздух перед собой. Фиск отпрянул в сторону, прикрыв ладонью шею.   
  
К удивлению Уэсли, единственное, что тогда занимало его голову, это то, что ДиМарко начнет кричать. Нужно было что-то делать, пока он не отдышался.  
  
У Уэсли неконтролируемо тряслись руки, так сильно, что он едва ли мог заменить магазин. Он глупо уставился на свой Глок, а потом перехватил его за ствол. Тот был тяжелым, и даже если из него нельзя было выстрелить, то уж наверняка можно было как следует въехать по башке. Уэсли не чувствовал шагов, мороси, темноты вокруг, не слышал хрипов, тока крови в ушах. Он ухватил ДиМарко за ворот пальто и ударил рукоятью пистолета. То ли в висок, то ли в лоб, он уже помнил. На белый шарф тут же закапала кровь. Уэсли бил до тех пор, пока закоченевшую руку не ошпарило красным, и пока перед глазами не появился яркий свет уличного фонаря и лицо Фиска. Уэсли замахнулся еще раз, но щеку обожгло, и он откинул голову в сторону, приходя в себя. Его затошнило.  
  
На следующий день, после мучительной бессонной ночи, когда он мог только сидеть в своем любимом кресле перед окном и запивать безвкусным, теплым джином периодически накатывающие образы, Фиск, как обычно, позвонил ему в десятом часу и попросил приехать.  
  
Руки до сих пор тряслись, только теперь скорее из-за похмелья. Уэсли знал, что от него за километр тянуло перегаром, как от завзятого алкоголика, и мешки под глазами не оставляли других версий его потрепанного видка.  
Фиск сделал вид, что все в порядке. Они прошли в столовую. На столе еще стояла посуда, в стакане - недопитый сок, мятая салфетка на краю. И черный бархатный футляр.  
\- Пора сменить часы, Уэсли.  
Уэсли остановился перед столом, глядя на футляр. Чувство стыда затопило его, встало комом в горле, он смог выдавить из себя только сиплое "спасибо", когда Фиск открыл его. Он занервничал еще больше, увидев, что часы от Картье. Ему еще никогда не покупали таких дорогих вещей. Даже если бы он очень захотел, все равно бы не смог унять тремор в руках. Уэсли чувствовал себя просто жалким, стоя там перед своим подарком, не в состоянии даже взять его в руки, потому что боялся, что пальцы подведут, и он выронит его к чертям. Внутри поднималась настоящая истерика.   
\- Позволь мне.  
Фиск спокойно взял его за запястье, снял старые часы, затем вытащил и застегнул новые. Уэсли безвольно опустил руку и накрыл ее правой ладонью. Эти часы ощущались тяжелее, чем все, которые он раньше носил. В этом, должно быть, был свой потаенный смысл. Как и в том, по какому принципу работали их отношения. Доверие со стороны Фиска, и преданность с его стороны. Уэсли не мог найти логичного объяснения, ему казалось, что на его месте любой другой поступил бы иначе.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Через три года работы на Фиска у Уэсли появился своего рода бойфренд. Про себя Уэсли его так не называл, там он был просто Картером. И судя по легкомысленному отношению к тому, что между ними было, Картер поднимать тему названий тоже не собирался. Они познакомились, когда Уэсли отвозил деньги судье. Картер учился последний год в Пэйсе на направлении судебной медицины и проходил практику в Манхеттенском суде.   
Он был моложе Уэсли, и только поэтому не доставлял лишних проблем. Не заморачивался. Тема работы была запретной, тема внезапных подрывов в ночи - тоже. Уэсли нравилось, что Картер с юмором кивал на его многозначительное молчание, когда он не мог ответить на вопрос, смеялся, спрашивал, правда ли, дьявол Уэсли носит Прада, и менял тему.  
Дьявол Уэсли носил отцовские запонки, и его костюмы были сшиты на заказ.  
  
Они встречались почти три года, и даже если Картер, от природы далеко не болван, догадывался о криминальной основе жизни Уэсли, он молчал и делал вид, что все хорошо. Пока он ничего не знал, беспокоиться было не о чем. Он играючи упоминал в разговорах некого Большого Босса, на которого работал Уэсли, но никогда не придавал этому значения, было чувство, что он не воспринимал реальность всерьез.  
  
Время для Уэсли летело с небывалой скоростью, и все изменилось по его меркам слишком быстро, чтобы он мог что-то изменить в процессе и предотвратить некоторые события.  
  
Звонок в дверь, когда ты согласовал отгул за несколько недель, это немного неожиданно. Уэсли он скорее удивил, чем встревожил. Он молча вылез из постели, натянув на голую задницу чужие треники, которые нашарил под кроватью. Не потрудился ни пригладить торчащий сбоку вихор, ни протереть глаза, ни надеть майку. Он ждал кого угодно, почтальона, консьержа, соседей, полицию, Френсиса, Леланда, но уж точно не Фиска.  
Пару секунд Уэсли тупо пялился перед собой, смаргивая остатки сна, а потом молча отступил в сторону и сказал:  
\- Доброе утро.  
Фиск покосился на кеды другого размера на полу и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Уэсли.  
\- Я не один, - кивнул тот. - Это мой... неважно.  
Он махнул рукой и машинально начал приглаживать вихор. Выглядел он слишком комично, даже с заспанными мешками под глазами, придававшими его лицу вид страдальца, потому что Фиск только кивал. Он не казался раздраженным, двигался медленно, будто пришел просто так, а не по делу. Но в руках у него была папка с документами. поэтому Уэсли сделал шаг по направлению к спальне. И навстречу им вышел Картер, еще более лохматый, чем Уэсли, в халате и с зубной щеткой, торчавшей изо рта.   
  
Он замер, увидев Фиска, одетого в свой привычный темно-серый костюм. И мгновенно понял, кто перед ним. Фиск оглядел его с ног до головы и выжидающе посмотрел в глаза.   
  
Уэсли догадался, что бубнежом, который издал тогда Картер, было "здравствуйте, сэр", только через несколько часов, когда ему об этом сказал Фиск. Картера как ветром сдуло, и следующей ночью, лежа в постели, он на полном серьезе спросил у Уэсли, убьют ли его за то, что он видел.  
  
Сначала это было даже забавно, но за пару месяцев буквально на глазах Уэсли эта идея переросла в навязчивую. Их расставание было вопросом времени, и когда Уэсли надоело ждать, он организовал подходящий момент сам - оставил рубашку с пятнами крови в корзине для грязного белья, куда, как он знал, Картер обязательно заглянет, вернувшись со своего баскетбола. Так было правильно. Уэсли хотел думать, что в нем еще осталось что-то хорошее.  
  
Фиск никогда не отзывался критически о его предпочтениях и не диктовал ему, как жить. Но у Уэсли так и не сложилось с личной жизнью в обычном ее понимании. Просто совпадение или неизбежные жертвы - Уэсли не зацикливался на этих мыслях. В конце концов, он был достаточно молод, чтобы игнорировать свое одиночество. Которое им по сути не являлось. Потому что Уэсли никогда не был один. Ему потребовалось почти пять лет, чтобы это понять. Возможно, ушло бы и больше, если бы не Фиск.  
  
Их отношения нельзя было назвать здоровыми, но для того, чтобы они работали, достаточно было прекратить навешивать на них ярлыки. И обращать внимание на внутренний голос, донимающий временами размышлениями о том, насколько неподобающе порой выглядит поведение босса. Уэсли с первых дней знал, что ради Фиска он пойдет если не на все, то на многое. С первыми морщинами это "многое" превратилось во "все". Внутренний голос замолчал.  
Уэсли трахался с высокопоставленными выскочками ради информации, ради компромата и еще много ради чего. Если не работали деньги, Уэсли работал собственным телом. Фиск никогда не просил его подставиться под кого-то, хотя такой ход, учитывая внешнюю привлекательность Уэсли, был еще более очевидным, чем, например, попросить его вылезти из кожи вон, чтобы добыть нужные сведения. Как оказалось, вылезти вон из штанов не так уж и сложно, если все дело в преданности. Уэсли понимал Фиска с полуслова, и если тот о чем-то недоговаривал, это не значило, что его не поняли.  
  
Трах работал почти всегда, особенно если Уэсли играл пассивную роль. Иногда ему в голову заползала крамольная мысль, что Фиску наплевать на него, на его благополучие и невредимость, он всего лишь ресурс и должен выполнять свою работу, тем более за такое щедрое вознаграждение. Уэсли не знал, как бы поступил Фиск, будь он убежденным натуралом. Стало бы это своеобразным испытанием на преданность? Подставил бы Уэсли задницу ради хозяина? Заставил бы его Фиск?  
Он предпочитал думать, что любовь к анальному сексу и использование его как финансовый инструмент - всего лишь приятная неожиданность и совпадение. И что если бы он не любил, когда его трахают в задницу, Фиск бы не намекнул. Друзья так не поступают, хотя у Уэсли их не водилось, чтобы было, с чем сравнивать.   
  
Уэсли запретил себе думать о таких вещах на одном из важнейших мероприятий в городе, организованное Фиском. Многие хотели оттяпать кусочек его власти и сами несли деньги. Тех, кто не нес сам, очень долго и упорно окучивали, как и полагалось по деловому этикету. Крепким орешком был ублюдочный сенатор, слишком самовлюбленный, чтобы просто так согласиться, слишком недоступный и сложный говнюк. Уэсли не знал, что Фиск пригласил его на званый ужин лично. Это был второй раз, когда Уэсли встретился с этим Томом Крузом преступного мира. Сенатору Тому Крузу нравились мальчики, и Уэсли мог спокойно рассчитывать на взаимность.  
  
Единственное, чего этот лощеный хмырь не знал - это что все в тот вечер было совсем не так, как ему казалось. Они с Уэсли провели очень бурную ночь, и наутро сенатор предсказуемо раскатал губу на дальнейшее "сотрудничество", решив, что Уэсли ему предоставили, пока тот ему не надоест, и, может быть, тогда он согласится участвовать в делах Фиска.  
  
Ответ сенатору пришел официальным письмом на следующее же утро, в нем с глубоким сожалением сообщалось, что нахрен он и его денежки никому не сдались.  
  
Сенатор Том Круз сильно понравился Уэсли, а за много лет отношений Фиск привык поощрять своего ассистента за безупречную службу. Чаще материально, но иногда и таким необычным способом. Не потому, что не хотел, чтобы Уэсли трахался с кем попало, а просто потому, что мог.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
После того случая с ДиМарко Уэсли перестал смотреть боевики и плотно подсел на всякий артхаус, от классики жанра до японских шедевров про еблю с арбузом. Не получалось смотреть на киношное насилие с той же невозмутимостью, как раньше. А в артхаусах хотя бы не скрывали, что вместо крови течет кетчуп или кислотно-желтого цвета жижа.  
  
Наверно поэтому он сразу проникся симпатией к Ванессе. Он ни хрена не понимал в искусстве, но посмотрев на выставленную в галерее коллекцию, от которой, как и от самой Ванессы, все самое авангардное в человеке начинало трепетать с небывалой силой, мысленно поставил себя с этой женщиной в одном ряду.   
  
Она ему по-настоящему нравилась, он примерил ее Уилсону и остался доволен тем, какую картину они составили в его голове. Она воплощала самое важное для Фиска, и ради такой как она он сможет сделать невероятные вещи. Нет ничего более действенного, чем личная заинтересованность. Уэсли знал это по себе. Ему иногда становилось даже смешно, насколько сильно его волнует ее чувство к Уилсону, как важно для него было, чтобы тот произвел на нее должное впечатление. Он был готов ходить рядом с ним, правда, не представлял, как сможет помочь ему в любовных делах, но отчаянно этого желал. Он не удивился, что Уилсон предпочел решить этот вопрос в одиночку, но переживать стал едва ли не сильнее.   
В день, когда сорвался их первый ужин, Уэсли был готов рвать на себе волосы. Он так взбесился, будто его только что отбрила любовь всей его жизни. За все годы работы он еще ни разу не был так зол на себя. За то, что не смог удержать этого ублюдка, что не справился и сразу не дал ему в морду. При всей своей нелюбви к насилию, он был готов выдавить русскому глаза голыми руками, потом отрезать ему ноги и выкинуть в залив. Все те пятнадцать минут, что он просидел с ним в машине, только выученная сдержанность и умение скрывать все лишнее спасло его от того, чтобы не приказать Френсису остановить машину и не замочить этого козла прямо там на дороге, на глазах у всех.   
  
Уэсли было неприятно, что Анатолия убил Фиск. Но в том пульсирующем чувстве упоения в висках и груди при чавкающих звуках врезающейся в череп дверцы машины, при хрусте позвонков, брызгах крови на щеке и остервенелом рыке Фиска Уэсли находил правильности больше, чем во всем своем бескровном шантаже и дипломатии.  
  
Все, что от него требовалось в тот момент, - это показать, как хорошо он умеет делать работу над ошибками.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Невозможно предугадать, что ждет тебя в будущем, иногда приходится слепо верить и уповать. С религией у Уэсли всегда были проблемы. Наверное, как у многих в этом городе. На этот счет у него была теория "П". Недоказанная, конечно, но горячо им любимая. Во-первых, она заключалась в двух "П" - причинах, по которым Уэсли считал себя нерелигиозным человеком. Пенисы и простата. Все просто. Во-вторых, в этой жизни Уэсли верил только в три вещи, в три "П" - призвание, преданность и пистолет. На дне Адской Кухни, где, похоже, все тоже жили согласно теории "П" (например: паршиво, проплачено и пиздец), они работали безотказно.  
  
С годами он потерял многое в себе, но приобрел все-таки больше, однако в один прекрасный момент именно потерянный страх сыграл с ним злую шутку. И совпадением это было или нет, но его теория оказалась правдивой. Смерть его, как ни посмотри, тоже начиналась на "П".


End file.
